


Snow Fight

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Puppy Pack in College [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brett Talbot Lives, Christmas Fluff, Corey Bryant is a little shit, Cute, Cute Corey Bryant, Cute Liam Dunbar, Cute Nolan Holloway, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Mason Hewitt Is A Good Friend, Nett, Nolan Holloway & Liam Dunbar's Friendship, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Mason Hewitt, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Sassy Brett Talbot, Snow Day, Snow Fight, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Thiam, morey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Brett threw one snowball; what could go wrong?
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: Puppy Pack in College [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Snow Fight

“Brett, I swear,” Nolan was wiping the snow off of his shoulder as he picked up another handful of snow. 

Brett was laughing after catching him from behind, before receiving a face full of snow. “Hey, I didn’t hit you in the face!”

“Hey, I didn’t want you to throw snow at me at all,” Nolan rolled his eyes, before receiving more snow on his back, “Brett, stop it!”

“That wasn’t me,” Brett shook his head, before receiving more snow thrown at him. Liam began to laugh coming out behind Theo’s truck. 

“Liam!” Nolan yelled at him throwing another snowball at Brett as Liam was soon hit on the head with snow by Theo who climbed out of the driver’s seat. 

Liam growled and soon was fighting with Theo, throwing snow back and forth.

Brett had Nolan tackled into the snow, despite the human’s protests. 

Suddenly, they felt snowballs come at them from all directions. 

“It wasn’t me this time,” Liam looked innocently at Theo. 

Theo smirked and threw snow at an empty space.

“Nice throw, Theo,” Brett laughed before receiving snow in the face.

“Idiot,” Theo muttered.

“Corey, Mason,” Liam whined, “where are you?”

No answer just a snowball thrown in his direction.

“Not funny,” Nolan just threw snow in a random direction.

“Nolan, the snowball came from the completely other direction,” Liam laughed.

Brett was trying to find them, throwing snowballs everywhere. 

Liam quickly followed the snowball's movement and threw another snowball, where he quickly hit Corey, where the chameleon finally appeared. Brett ran over and tackled the chameleon. Liam smirked as Nolan was trying to escape and shoved the boy in an entire pile where he shoveled it earlier. 

“Liam!” Nolan pulled the werewolf down with him as Theo just stood in laughed before Brett and Corey stood up and took the chimera off guard, shoving him on top of Liam and Nolan. Theo got the last laugh though, knocking both of them down with him. There was snow flying everywhere; they were all tangled together, not stopping until they heard laughter.

Mason was standing in the doorway, “you guys are ridiculous. I made hot chocolate when you are tired of freezing your hands off.” 

Corey vanished, wrapping his arms around Mason going inside followed by Brett who managed to shove Liam and Nolan back down. Theo quickly ran after him, leaving Liam and Nolan in the pile of snow. Liam watched them appear in the window as he began to shake, helping his friend to his feet.

Liam sat up and looked at Nolan, “I think they locked us out.”

“I hate you,” Nolan stared at him, shivering already. 

"Don't blame me," Liam smirked.

"You shoved me in the snow!" Nolan laughed.

"Well, now it's our egotistical boyfriends fault for leaving us out in the cold."

Brett and Theo were laughing from the window as Liam was getting angry until they finally opened the door before their boyfriends turned to icicles. 

“You’re really cold,” Theo smirked as he had Liam in his arms.

“I wonder why,” Liam rolled his eyes before receiving a kiss and soon found himself shoved down onto the couch. 

Brett put a blanket over Nolan’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around him, “you’re cute.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“And you love me anyway.”

“That I do,” Nolan smiled before Brett weaseled in beside him on the armchair.

Corey and Mason brought them all hot chocolate before sitting down on the couch in each other’s arms. 

They turned on the Polar Express, and Liam looked around at his pack. Mason and Corey were wrapped in each other’s arm, smiling, Nolan was nuzzled into Brett’s chest, the werewolf not ever letting him go, and Theo with his arm wrapped around him. Liam smiled at them; it was peaceful for one night. 

Theo glanced over at him smiling, “what are you thinking about, Little Wolf?”

“I love this, but most of all I love you,” Liam said softly.

Theo chuckled, “I love you too, cold hands and everything.”


End file.
